The Fire in the Beyond
by exquisite-petrovabeauty
Summary: Was machst du wenn sich dein Körper verändert, aber nicht wie es bei normalen Menschen der Fall ist? Was tust du wenn da diese Person ist, die dich zum Schmelzen bringt aber auch so viele Gefahren mit sich bringt? Und was zur Hölle tust du nur wenn du ebenfalls nicht Normal bist? Ich bin Peyton Morrison und das ist meine Geschichte.


**Hey Hey meine Lieben Leser. :D Also das ist sie, eine neue TVD/Fantasy Story. **

**Ich bin wirklich neu in diesem Bereich und wäre euch um Erbarmen mit der Kritik mehr als dankbar.^^ Mir gehört weder Vampire Diaries noch deren Schauspieler, wäre es so, wäre Elijah der König und alle anderen die Untertanen. ;) Ich hoffe die Story gefällt euch, sie ist mal ein bisschen etwas anderes. Ich hoffe es kommt auch so rüber. ^^**

**Viel Spass beim Lesen. :D**

**Chapter 1 - This is a Cow Town**

_Ich lief den langen Korridor der Schule entlang. Meine Hände verschwitzt vor Nervösität und mein Herzschlag um sicher 180 Schlagfrequenzen beschleunigt. Würde das einen Menschen nicht töten? Ich schüttelte den Gedanken weg und setzte mich in den Warteraum des Schuldirektors. Was hatte ich angestellt?_

_Zu meiner Verwunderung rief mich dann aber nicht mein Direktor auf, sondern die örtliche Schulpsychologin. Verwirrt nahm ich meine Tasche und setzte mich zu ihr in den Stuhl des Büros, gegenüber dem grossen Mahaghoni Tisches auf dem ihr Laptop stand, mit einem riesen Apple Zeichen versehen. Gott wie ich diese Marke hasste. Als sie mich aus meinen gedanken riss sah ich dass ihr Gesichtsausdruck Besorgnis widerspiegelte._

_,,Weisst du wieso du hier bist Peyton?", fragte sie mich mit ihrer ruhigen Stimme. Das brachte meine Hände nur noch mehr zum Schwitzen, so dass ich von der Armlehne runter ruschte mit der Hand. ,,Nein.", antwortete ich knapp._

_,,Du bist hier weil ich dir leider etwas mitteilen muss. Es fällt mir nicht Leicht doch der Direktor bestand darauf dass du zu mir kommst und wir das in Ruhe besprechen können." Ich sah sie verwirrt an und wartete endlich darauf das sie zum Punkt kam. Worum ging es hier verdammt nochmal? ,,Peyton deine Eltern hatten heute morgen einen schrecklichen Autounfall." Geschockt starrte ich sie an. Was hatte sie gesagt? ,,W...Was?", stammelte ich nun nur noch verwirrter als ich es eh schon war und starrte sie Kreidenbleich an. ,,Wie?", brachte ich irgendwie heraus._

_Ihre Führsorglichen Augen betrachteten mich, zogen mich fast schon magisch an sich als wolle sie versuchen mir Mut zuzusprechen. Doch das ignorierte ich vollkommen. ,,Ein anderer Fahrer fuhr in den Wagen deines Vaters. Wir bekamen die Meldung der Polizei erst vor kurzem." Hörbar atmete ich die Luft aus meinen Lungen, die ich zuvor noch in mir hatte. Ich hatte gar nicht gemerkt wie ich die Luft angehalten hatte vor Schock. ,,Aber...es geht ihnen doch gut, oder?" Ich sah sie flehend an. Meine Familie war alles für mich._

_Ich wischte den Schweiss hastig von meinen Händen indem ich sie an meinen Hosen hin und her rubbelte und sah dann panisch wieder hoch zu ihr. Wieso antwortete sie nicht auf meine Frage? ,,Bitte, was ist mit ihnen?", fragte ich mit einem dicken Klos im Hals. Sie hatte den Kopf gesenkt und starrte auf ihre Hände. Nach einiger Zeit hob sie langsam, wie in zeitlupe ihren Kopf und starrte mich ausdruckslos an. Ich erschrack zu Tode! Ihre Augen...sie...sie sind Schwarz. Wie der Teufel. ,,Was zum Teufel?" Ich sprang auf und ging einige Schritte nach hinten um von ihr Wegzukommen. Ihr Blick haftete immernoch an mir. Langsam breitete sich ein böses und schelmisches Lächeln um ihre Mundwinkel und zeigten ihre Zähne. SIe waren nicht menschlich, es waren Zähne eines Monsters, eines Teufels! ,,Sie sind Tod.", hörte ich nur noch die dunkle Stimme, die einem Dämon glich, dann spührte ich wie sie auf mich zusprang und alles wurde Schwarz._

Schweissgebadet wachte ich auf und schrie um mich. Jemand hielt mich fest und ich hatte Angst es könnte dieser Teufel sein. Der Dämon der mich greifen und Töten wollte, aber als ich meine Augen öffnete und um mich sah, war es nur die Stuardess die mich zu Beruhigen versuchte. Jeder starrte mich an, die Passagiere, die anderen Stuardessen und meine Sitznachbarn. Ich atmete schwer und mein Oberkörper hob und senkte sich so schnell dass es sogar schmerzte.

,,Wo...wo bin ich?", stammelte ich verwirrt. Ich war mental noch nicht ganz bei der Sache. Ich war in einem Flugzeug ja, aber wohin...oh. Es fiel mir wieder ein. Ich flog nach Virginia an einen Ort, der sich Mystic Falls nannte. Langsam setzte ich mich wieder richtig auf. ,,Alles okay Mam?", fragte mich die Stuardess doch ich nickte nur stumm. Sie sollte gehn und mich in Ruhe lassen.

Das war nicht das erste mal, dass ich solche derartigen Träume hatte. Immer alle paar Nächte kamen sich und suchten meinen Schlaf auf. Manchmal war ich bei der Polizei behörde selber, manchmal war ich zuhause oder eben in der Schule. Fakt war, jeder Traum endete gleich. Und das traurige dabei? Es war auch noch wahr. Zumindest was den Teil mit meinen Eltern betraf. Früh hatte ich sie verloren. Es war nicht so, das ich nicht über sie hinweg war. Nach 10 Jahren hatte man sich langsam damit abgefunden, doch die Träume machten es mir nicht einfach, es ganz hinter mich zu lassen. Ich wollte nichts lieber, als einen neuanfang. Vergessen dass meine Eltern diesen Morgen eine Abkürzung nahmen, vergessen dass jemand rücksichtslos in sie hinein fuhr. Einfach alles vergessen.

Die Passagiere kümmerten sich wieder um ihre eigenen Dinge. Meine Sitznachbarn starrten manchmal zwar immernoch etwas komisch zu mir rüber, doch sie sprachen nicht mit mir oder wollten mir irgendwie helfen. Das war auch gut so und ich konzentrierte mich eher darauf wie lange der Flug noch gehen würde. Ich nahm meinen Becher der vor mir stand und trank einen Schluck von meinem Wasser während ich aus dem Fenster starrte. Viele kleine Häuser und mini Menschen waren unter uns. Sofort stellte ich den Becher zur Seite und kramte in meiner Tasche nach der Fotokamera. Ich war leidenschaftliche Hobby - Fotografin. Ich musste einfach Bilder davon haben.

Nachdem ich einige genommen hatte ertönte die Durchsage vom Piloten dass wir bald da waren. Jeder schnallte sich seinen Gurt an und wartete auf die Holprige Landung.

[...]

Der Wagen fuhr schon seit 2 Stunden und wir waren immer noch nicht da. Schon wollte ich mich beklagen als der Wagen zum Still stand kam. Verwirrt öffnete ich die Tür und stieg aus. ,,Oh gott. Nicht dein ernst!" Geschockt starrte ich vor mir hin. Ich war...in einer Kuh Stadt gelandet! Ich sah zum Fahrer. ,,Das kann nicht richtig sein. Ich wollte nach Mystic Falls. Es hiess sie sei gut besucht und sehr beliebt, und berühmt berüchtigt.", sagte ich und hielt ihm den Zettel entgegen den ich mir ausgedruckt hatte von der Ortsbeschreibung. Er nickte nur und sagte das wir da waren. Ich starrte wieder auf diese...iStadt/i und zähneknirschend entnahm ich dem Fahrer meinen Zettel und holte mein Gepäck aus dem Kofferraum.

Nachdem er bezahlt war, fuhr er davon und liess mich hier allein. Seufztend nahm ich mein Gepäck und lief durch die Strassen. Manche Orte sahen richtig schön aus, ohne Frage. Aber das war doch keine Stadt. Das...das war ein Dorf. Wenn überhaupt! Innerlich regte ich mich nur auf und schob weiter meine Koffer mit mir her.

Vor einem Haus blieb ich stehen um mir kurz den Zettel anzusehen. Wo musste ich denn jetzt hin? Hätte ich in der Schule doch besser aufgepasst. Ich drehte die Karte vor mir hin und her und wurde einfach nicht schlauer. Nach Norden! Oder war das Süden?

,,Gar nicht so einfach, was?", hörte ich jemanden neben mir Sprechen. Ich zuckte zusammen und machte einen Satz nach rechts. Mein armes Herz! ,,Was?", fragte ich ihn verwirrt. Vor mir stand ein junger Mann, ich schätzte ihn auf 23, Vielleicht aber auch 25. Er hatte Pechschwarzes Haar, eisig Blaue Augen und fixierte mich für meinen Geschmack viel zu sehr damit. Er war gut gebaut und hatte ein breites amüsiertes Grinsen auf seinen Lippen. Ich bemerkte dass wir vor einem riesen Anwesen standen und er ein Glas in seiner Hand hatte. Wohnte er also hier?

,,Ich hab gesehn dass du eine Niete in Karten lesen bist. Darf ich dir mal was sagen? Diese Stadt ist kleiner als mein rechter Zehennagel, du wirst eigentlich keine Karte brauchen." Ich sah ihn perplex an und blinzelte einige Male bis ich wieder zu mir kam. Ich starrte von der Karte wieder zu ihm. ,,Ich war hier noch nie.", verteidigte ich mich. ,,Hilfe wäre nett. Ich muss zu einer gewissen Mrs. Flowers.", erklärte ich und sah ihn bittend an. Ich war schon lange auf mich gestellt, doch auf Hilfe wäre ich immer wieder Glücklich.

Er entzog mir die Karte kurz, blickte kurz darauf, und dann zerknüllte er sie einfach und schmiss sie weg. ,,Hey. Du verschmutzt die Umwelt!", tadelte ich mit einem bösen Blick. Aber er sagte nur: ,,Oh gott, bist du die heilige Maria? Komm schon, ich bring dich zu Mrs. Flowers.", und liess mich alleine stehen um kurze Zeit später wieder mit seinen Autoschlüsseln in der Hand zu kommen. ,,Na hopp Hopp. Schlag keine Wurzeln.", drängte er mich und stieg in seinen Wagen.

Ich liess so nicht mir reden und verschränkte die Arme. ,,Ich weiss ja nicht wie kleine Dorfleute wie ihr das handhabt, aber ich vertraue nicht jedem Kerl der mir über den Weg läuft. Dein Name?", verlangte ich stur und betrachtete ihn. Er sass hier lässig in seinem Auto und tat so als sei es das normalste der Welt eine fremde Frau herumzu fahren. Von solchen Kerlen hatte mich meine Mutter schon gewarnt, ich war nicht blöd. Ich hörte einen Seufzter aus seiner Richtung und seinen Blick auf mir haften. ,,Ich bin Damon Salvatore, 24, Arbeitslos und ein Arsch. Und wer bist du?", sagte er mit einer Spur sarkasmus in seiner Stimme wobei ich sofort die Augen verdrehen musste. Was war denn das für ein komischer Vogel?

,,Ich bin Peyton. Peyton Morrison.", stellte ich mich nur knapp vor, bedacht ja nix zu sagen was zuviel über mich preisgeben würde. Als er nur stumm nickte und mich auffordernd ansah, stiess ich einen seufzter aus und lief um den Wagen herum um mich ebenfalls rein zu setzen. ,,Ich hab Pfefferspray dabei.", warnte ich ihn als er los fuhr.

[...]

Ich betrachtete meine neue Wohnung. Naja, mini Wohnung...mini, mini, mini Wohnung. Es war echt nichts grosses aber es würde mich über die Runden bringen bis ich eine eigene Arbeit nach dem Schulabschluss hatte und auf eigenen Beinen stehen würde. Damon Salvatore hatte mich hier her gefahren und mir sogar geholfen bei Mrs. Flowers ein Zimmer zu bekommen. Es wäre zwar nicht nötig gewesen, da ich auch alleine sowas tun konnte, doch abgeschlagen habe ich die Hilfe nicht. Er war nett geblieben während der Fahrt. Hat fast nicht gesprochen und mich nur manchmal schräg angesehen.

Während ich mein Gepäck auspackte und die Mini Wohnung einrichtete nach meinem Geschmack, setzte ich einen Teekrug mit heissem Wasser auf. Es war Mitte November und total kalt. Zum Glück gaben meine weissen Winterstrümpfte genug Wärme von sich. Ich trug zu den Strümpfen ausserdem ein paar Schwarze Leggings und einen langen, etwas übergrossen, Pullover der sich aber trotzdem um meine Silhouette formte und ein Perfektes Outfit für zuhause her gab.

Als der Tee fertig war setzte ich mich mit einer heissen Tasse an das Fenster von dem aus ich einen Ausblick auf eine dichtbefahrene Strasse hatte und ebenfalls weiter hinten einen Wald erblickte. Viele Menschen tümmelten sich auf der Strasse, also nahm ich an dass hier entweder ein billiger Wohnviertel war oder vielleicht in der Nähe eine art Einkaufsstrasse war. Doch weiter dachte ich nicht nach da der Tee mich sehr Müde machte. Zuerst der Traum, dann die Autofahrt gefolgt von diesem merkwürdigen Fremden Damon Salvatore bis zu der Tatsache, dass ich nun in einem Kuh-Kaff lebte. Seufztend stellte ich die halbvolle Tasse zur Seite, stellte mir meinen Wecker und machte es mir im Bett gemütlich. Zum Glück konnte ich fest stellen dass es weich und sehr bequem war. Mit der Hoffnung nicht noch einmal einen dieser Träume zu haben, schlief ich dann ein.


End file.
